the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Sleepover
Harry Smith's Sleepover is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in December 2015. It is the first episode of Season 11. Synopsis Harry gets a night of freedom at Nick's house! Things can't go wrong now...or can they? Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith kicking James Smith's No-Gnomes around the living room. He wishes he could go to a sleepover, so he runs in the kitchen and asks Grace Smith if he can do so. His last few sleepovers involved him blocking the toilet at Caleb McKinnon's house, breaking a banister at Jamie Wallace's house and plastering David Marshall's house with black footprints, so she can't think of anyone who would want him overnight. Harry suddenly remembers one person who can get away with anything at home...Nick Jones. Oddly Grace agrees to give Harry one final chance and let him have a sleepover at Nick's house. He farts with joy, grossing James out. That evening Liam Smith drives Harry to Dunian in the RustBucket 2000, threatening to take his Eyephone away if he gets sent home at midnight, just like how every other sleepover he's been to has ended. As he is dropped off at Nick's house, he smells cigarette smoke and meets Nick's father Marvin Jones, who greets him by rapping. Nick's mother Selina Jones joins him; she explains that they are rehearsing for the upcoming Z Factor auditions. Harry shudders and thinks about calling the sleepover off, however the RustBucket 2000 has already driven away. Fortunately Nick himself arrives to lead him inside. In the hallway Harry spots Nick's little sister Lily Jones, who toddles after him with a snotty doll. Nick stops her and the two boys decide to kick off the sleepover by raiding the kitchen. Unfortunately for Harry the kitchen is covered in cigarette butt ends, dirty crockery and puddles on the floor that he hopes are water. Nick tosses Harry the closest thing there is in the cupboards to Fat Mart goodies...a granola bar. Suddenly an Alsatian dog named Sabre leaps up and snatches it with his jaws. Nick drives Sabre away with a big fart. The volume of the bass and autotune from downstairs cranks up; Harry knows it's going to be a long night... The pair head upstairs to try something else. They bump into Lily again, only this time she tosses a wet nappy at Harry's face! He screams and runs into the bathroom to wash away the mess; he gets the idea of causing chaos in there, but abandons this when he notices all the taps are caked in limescale. Nick explains that there isn't much to do upstairs because his cheaply built bedroom ceiling leaked and splashed water all over his gadgets. Harry's Eyephone has also run out of power, causing him to rage. By the time Harry and Nick go back downstairs to watch Horrid Henty, the latter's parents are blasting music so loudly the boys can't hear the TV even with the volume maxed out. The signal randomly cutting to a Sinco teleshopping channel also makes Harry rage. Much to their relief, the noise soon stops, however Marvin interrupts them. He announces he is short of featuring artists for the auditions, so he asks the pair to volunteer. Harry slips out of this by lying to go to the toilet. He sprints to Nick's bedroom, tripping over a beer bottle and dodging Lily again on the way. Later Nick joins Harry again. The latter has one final plan for some fun, asking Nick if he has an exercise ball; he did once upon a time, but Sabre chewed it up. They agree on just going to bed, even though it is only half past eight. An hour later Nick's parents are getting louder and louder, so Nick drowns them out by tuning his radio to KidBop 100.7. A smelly pair of pants drops onto Harry's face from Nick's bed. The torture continues until Harry nearly falls asleep at midnight, though he is woken up by some chavvy motorcyclists revving their engines outside. Worse still, he needs the toilet. He creeps out of bed, but freezes, entering a daymare... In his daymare, Sabre chases him down an endless corridor lined with speakers blaring KidBop 100.7. Lily joins in the chase and trips him up by tossing a snotty dummy. Two doors open - Marvin and Selina walk out, then the former raps random nonsense using a soggy granola bar as a microphone. As he enters reality, he notices a phone on the landing. He dials Liam's number, screaming for him to come and rescue him from this crazy house of horrors! Later Liam brings Harry home in the RustBucket 2000. Harry snuggles into his bed, relieved that he survived. He doubts if he will ever want to go to another sleepover again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 episodes